Du saké de la vérité
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Du saké, un peu d'ivresse, un bretteur, une archéologue, un soir lourd à la vigie du Sunny, du vrai, du beau, du bien. Une tranche de vie. Trois fois rien en somme. Du saké de la vérité... et un peu d'amour peut-être...
1. De la gentillesse

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

En attendant de vous offrir mon gros projet sur mon pairing préféré, voici une ficlet Zorobin en 11 chapitres. On entre dans l'été, il fait chaud et lourd, c'est tout simplement la bonne période. Et je suis en pleine effervescence d'écriture et en manque de Zorobin, alors voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que nos deux loulous ne vous paraîtront pas OOC (ce qui est difficile, étant donné qu'ils sont mis en pairing... *soupir*) Bon, disons, pas trop OOC.

Eiichiro Oda aux commandes, Zuzu pour le reste.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De la gentillesse ~**

 **.**

Il fait chaud ce soir. Une chaleur lourde qui lui pèse sur les épaules et s'enroule autour de sa gorge l'empêchant presque de respirer. Mais pour rien au monde Zorro n'arrêterait son entrainement nocturne. Il ne sait pas exactement l'heure qu'il est. Sans s'arrêter, il jette un vaste coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les flots noirs sont simplement éclairés par la lune. Elle est si ronde et claire qu'on distingue nettement ses cratères, sortes de jeux d'ombres et de lumières sur cet astre inaccessible. Zorro s'arrête un instant. Depuis quand est-il aussi poétique ? En haussant les épaules, il poursuit son entrainement, délaissant la lune et ses pensées romantiques. Cette nuit risque d'être longue et bien ennuyeuse…

Non loin de là, assise confortablement dans la bibliothèque, la fenêtre ouverte sur les flots marins, Robin étudie avec passion le deuxième tome des aventures d'un scientifique de North Blue. Une légère brise lui apporte un peu de fraîcheur et des bruits bizarres. Intriguée, elle se lève et se penche à la fenêtre. Le navire est parfaitement calme, absolument silencieux. D'où vient ce cliquetis ? Si c'est un navire qui approche, la personne à la vigie n'est pas sérieuse. Elle s'arrête un instant, la main posée sur son livre ouvert. Ah oui, elle se souvient. C'est Zorro à la vigie. Elle reprend sa lecture. Aucune crainte, le bruit bizarre, c'est le cliquetis de ses haltères.

Le son est régulier, presque comme une berceuse douce et tranquille. Le seul son qui perce la nuit car même la mer a décidé d'être calme ce soir. L'archéologue lève les yeux de son livre et regarde par la fenêtre. En soufflant par le nez, elle ferme son ouvrage, souffle la bougie et sort de la bibliothèque après avoir pris soin de fermer la fenêtre.

Le bruit de ses pas résonne sur le navire. Zorro tend l'oreille en fermant son œil valide. Il reconnait chacun de ses compagnons à leur façon de marcher, de parler, de courir, de souffler, à leurs auras et à leurs directions. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais Robin monte à la vigie. Elle porte un livre.

L'archéologue entre sans un bruit dans la vigie. Il la salue d'un regard sans cesser de compter. Elle répond d'un léger haussement des lèvres. Il la regarde s'installer dans un coin, ouvrir son livre et se plonger dans sa lecture en oubliant tout le reste autour d'elle. Il continue son entraînement. Le cliquetis de ses haltères est régulier, ça fait comme une petite mélodie. Et la lune brille sur les flots sombres de la nuit.

...

Elle croise ses jambes dans un sens et puis dans l'autre. Elle change son livre de main, elle soupire, pose son coude et change de côté. Elle tend les jambes, les replies sous ses fesses. Et soudainement, elle ferme son livre et se lève. Elle en a marre, elle va se faire un café. Sans rien dire, toujours dans cette même ambiance silencieuse qui les entoure tous les deux, elle marche lentement vers la sortie. Zorro sait bien qu'elle a laissé son livre sur la banquette. Ce qui signifie qu'elle va revenir.

\- Robin, s'teu plait ! interpelle-t-il.

Toujours silencieuse, elle se retourne et pose ses grands yeux sur lui.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter un truc à grignoter ? Des biscuits ou du fromage, je m'en fiche un peu. Mais je commence à avoir un creux et si je veux tenir toute la nuit, faut que je bouffe. Alors, comme tu descends, tu pourras remonter un truc, s'teu plait ?

\- Mmh mmh, réplique-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Cool. Merci Robin !

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus et descend à l'étage inférieur. Ses méninges tournent à plein régime. Zorro vient de lui demander quelque chose. Fait étonnant, surtout peu courant. Et en plus, il a utilisé deux fois "s'il te plait" (certes, un peu banalisé) et une fois "merci". Des termes qui, habituellement, ne sortent jamais de sa bouche.

En attendant que le café passe, l'archéologue songe profondément à cette soudaine gentillesse de la part du bretteur. À part une explication purement irrationnelle en lien avec la pleine lune, Robin ne voit pas pourquoi Zorro agirait ainsi. Mais, plus elle y réfléchit et plus elle apprécie cet élan de gentillesse. Ça change des sourcils froncés, des grognements et des réponses inexistantes. C'est un bon point pour lui. Elle sourit en ouvrant le frigidaire. Alors, des biscuits ou du fromage. Légèrement indécise, l'historienne décide de prendre des deux. Elle place des bouts de fromages dans une petite assiette et dispose les biscuits dans un ramequin. Elle pose le tout dans un plateau en y ajoutant une soucoupe et sa tasse de café brûlant. Puis, elle s'arrête. Robin est le genre de femme qui aime se faire plaisir. Prendre un café au beau milieu de la nuit fait partie des petits bonheurs qu'elle apprécie. Zorro est le genre de mec qui se plie en quatre pour les autres, qui passe son temps libre à s'entraîner toujours plus et qui ne pense jamais à lui (ou si peu)… Robin se dit qu'elle pourrait lui remonter une bouteille de saké. Il a été si aimable. Son café ne va pas refroidir comme ça. Elle se glisse alors dans la réserve.

La réserve d'alcool déborde de bouteilles aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Comment choisir ? En se concentrant très profondément, Robin essaie de se souvenir quelle est la bouteille préférée de Zorro. Et toute à ses réflexion, elle repense à une conversation.

\- _Tu vois, Chopper, ce saké est délicieux._

\- _Je te l'avais dis ! C'est moi qui l'ai choisit, à l'odeur !_

\- _Attend, j'ai pas fini ! Il est délicieux, mais c'est pas le meilleur !_

\- _Pff ! T'es trop compliqué aussi…_

\- _Je suis pas compliqué ! C'est juste que j'ai goûté au saké suprême, un truc tellement incroyable que tu frôles le One Piece rien qu'à la première gorgée._

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Je t'assure ! Un régal ! J'ai même pas assez de mot pour t'en parler._

\- _Il doit être atrocement fort !_

\- _Ouais. Et il a quelques effets secondaires aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il est contenu dans une petite bouteille._

\- _C'est ridicule. Pourquoi mettre un très bon saké dans une petite bouteille ?_

\- _Pour ne pas qu'il en abuse ! Cet imbécile serait capable de tout vider cul sec !_

Robin rouvre les yeux sur cette intervention inopinée et irritée de Sanji. Elle se souvient de la bagarre monstre qui avait suivie. Souriante, elle déniche une petite bouteille de saké, bien planquée dans le fond de la réserve. Précautionneusement, elle prend la bouteille et replace les autres de façon à ce que ce petit emprunt ne se voit pas. Puis, lentement, elle revient à la cuisine. Son café fume encore. Parfait. Elle pose la bouteille sur le plateau et remonte doucement vers la vigie.

* * *

 **NdZ** Yop ! Alors oui, pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'ai tendance à tourner autour du pot... et à faire des fins de chapitres parfois très nazes u.u Mais bon. Je suis comme ça ^^ Je n'ai pas de délai précis pour poster mes chapitres. Disons que, si les retours sont très positifs, les chapitres risquent de tomber rapidement puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits. Alors, c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! De vous dépendra l'avenir de cette histoire...


	2. De l'inhabitude

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Que d'amour dans vos doux commentaires, merci à tous ! Voici donc le second chapitre de cette petite histoire. On reste dans la gentillesse mais c'est tout de même très inhabituel...

Je pourrais ériger un autel au Zorobin... Mais, Oda garde tout de même l'entière création de ces personnages.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De l'inhabitude ~**

 **.**

Tout le temps qu'elle était dans la cuisine, il a continué à faire des tractions. Les chiffres défilent dans sa tête sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Au bout d'un moment qu'il trouve long, il entend le bruit de ses pas sur le plancher. Elle prend l'échelle de corde d'une manière assurée. Évidemment, songe-t-il. Elle a ses mains superflues pour l'aider.

La porte s'ouvre. Un plateau fait son apparition. Il ne le voit pas mais il entend le bruit distinct du métal contre le sol. Puis, il sent le café. Elle l'a fait bien serré, il sent fort. Elle apparait ensuite, entre et referme rapidement derrière elle, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller les autres. Comme si c'était humainement possible. Même un troupeau d'éléphant dansant la polka sur le plancher ne les réveillerait pas à l'heure qu'il est. Elle s'avance vers la banquette, pile à l'endroit où elle avait laissé son livre. Elle pose son café sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis, elle pose le plateau à même la banquette. Le ramequin rempli de biscuits sucrés glisse un peu et vient percuter la bouteille de saké dans un tintement léger. Un tintement ? Zorro se retourne. Il voit la bouteille mais surtout, il voit le sourire de l'archéologue, calme, discret, malin, terriblement attirant. Il pose son haltère et s'éponge le front.

\- Merci. Pour les biscuits et le fromage.

Robin sourit. Encore des remerciements ? Zorro est vraiment dans un bon jour… ou plutôt, une bonne nuit.

\- C'est pour quoi cette bouteille ?

Il a peur, pendant un instant, qu'elle ne lui réponde qu'avec son sourire. Mais elle déclare :

\- C'est parce que j'avais envie.

\- De boire ?

\- Non. De te faire plaisir.

Il lève un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- C'est une sorte de remerciement, précise-t-elle.

Ça ne l'éclaire pas plus. Il sait très bien qu'il est un idiot alors il ne cherche pas plus loin. Cet élan de gentillesse, il n'en verra pas d'autres avant un moment. Autant en profiter. Il se lève, pose son haltère à sa place pour en prendre un plus petit et vient s'installer près du plateau. Il pose l'assiette et le ramequin sur la banquette, les biscuits sucrés près de Robin et le fromage près de lui. Puis, il prend la bouteille et envoie valdinguer le plateau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ça fait un bruit bizarre qui fait sursauter Robin. Elle se tourne vers le bretteur. Il n'a pas débouché la bouteille. Il l'observe à la lumière d'une bougie qu'il a rapprochée.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

\- Patience, Robin. Ce saké, c'est Neptune en petite culotte. Il faut l'apprécier.

\- Même avant l'ouverture ?

\- Surtout avant l'ouverture, précise-t-il. Une fois le bouchon sauté, le reste ne fait pas long feu.

Elle replonge dans son livre, le laissant à sa bouteille. Elle porte la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il est chaud mais pas bouillant, fort mais pas trop amer. En un mot, il est parfait. Elle ferme les yeux et ne peut retenir un sourire. Zorro regarde son manège d'un air malin. Il débouche la bouteille d'une seule main.

\- Tu ne bois pas ? interroge-t-elle en avalant une autre gorgée de son café pour lui montrer l'exemple.

Zorro pousse un long soupir de tristesse. Robin se redresse. Est-ce que cette délicate attention ne lui fait pas plaisir ? Elle n'a pas le temps de lui poser la question, il déclare, las :

\- Je vais le boire, Robin. Mais je te l'ai dit, ce sake est trop pur. Je dois prendre mon temps.

\- À cause des effets secondaires ?

Ça fait quatre questions en peu de temps. Il sait que l'archéologue est curieuse. Ce soir, elle bat les records ! Il se tourne vers elle en engouffrant un morceau de comté.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Vaguement.

\- Je me rappelle en avoir parlé avec Chopper mais tu n'étais pas avec nous.

\- J'ai dû entendre malgré moi.

Il sourit. Cette fausse innocence le fait sourire. Après un silence durant lequel les deux s'affrontent dans un combat oculaire, Zorro déclare :

\- Je me méfie de ce saké. Il me rend ivre.

\- Je sais aussi bien que toi que c'est impossible, réplique l'historienne catégorique.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je n'ai sifflé qu'une seule bouteille de cet alcool là. Ça m'a remué les sens et le cerveau. Il m'a étourdi avant même d'avoir terminé la bouteille !

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te croire.

Elle a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixe avec un regard de défi. Zorro aime beaucoup ce regard. Alors, il n'ajoute rien. Elle décroise les bras pour croquer dans un biscuit. Elle a reposé son café sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Dis-moi en plus ! finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Ce saké vient de West Blue. Il est pas très connu et s'il est dans une toute petite bouteille c'est aussi parce qu'il y en a très peu. Les gars qui font cet alcool là le font en petite quantité car il est potentiellement dangereux.

\- Comme tous les alcools, remarque l'archéologue en terminant son biscuit.

\- Sauf que celui-ci, il attaque sévère. Je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai ! Il m'a vraiment fait tourner la tête. Mais, ma réaction est bien faible, parce que je suis un dur à cuire. Le cuistot, lui, il a pas tenu.

Elle lève un sourcil en guise d'interrogation. Sanji ? Bourré ? Elle aimerait bien en savoir plus.

\- Ce saké, déclare Zorro en ignorant la question muette de son amie, a un don particulier qui peu s'avérer utile ou dérangeant, c'est selon. Une fois qu'on a bu, même rien qu'une seule goutte, on ne peut que dire des choses vraies.

\- Comme un sérum de vérité en somme.

\- Ouais. Avec le plaisir d'un bon saké en prime !

\- Sanji t'a dit tout le mal qu'il pensait de toi ?!

\- Je lui ai promis que ce qui s'était passé ce soir là resterait à jamais secret.

\- C'est si dérangeant que ça ?

Zorro ne répond rien. Aucune émotion ne peut se lire sur son visage. Cette soirée là, lui et Sanji s'étaient autant insultés qu'ils s'étaient complimentés. Leur allure, leurs techniques de combats, leurs attitudes envers les autres… tout les avait tour à tour séparés et rapprochés. Zorro plonge son regard dans celui de l'archéologue.

\- C'est secret.

Le silence tombe à nouveau dans la pièce. Zorro engouffre dans une seule bouchée, deux morceaux de gruyère, un de comté, un autre de brie et deux morceaux de chèvre. Il mâche le tout consciencieusement avant d'avaler. Robin prend une gorgée de café et retourne à son livre. Du coin de l'œil, elle le voit prendre sa première gorgée.

* * *

 **NdZ** J'aime beaucoup la curiosité parfois malsaine de Robin ^^ Et je vous avoue que j'ai une sainte horreur du couple Zorro/Sanji. Par contre, je les imagine très proche, à se tailler des gros délires le soir à la vigie autour d'une bouteille de saké (parfois, pas la bonne) Bref. D'après vous, il va nous raconter quoi le Zorro après sa première gorgée ?

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) Il fait chaud, un petit saké ne sera pas de refus !


	3. De l'inquiétude

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Bon alors, le Zorro... Bourré ou pas bourré ?! Pas encore, pas tout à fait. Mais une pointe d'inquiétude tout de même.

Eiichiro Oda détient tous les droits des personnages, à jamais. Ô grand maître !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De l'inquiétude ~**

 **.**

Il est résistant. Un dur à cuire comme il dit. Alors évidemment, il ne va pas se mettre à chanter comme un ivrogne après la première gorgée. Mais Robin attend tout de même une réaction. À son grand malheur, il ne se passe rien. Il avale deux autres morceaux de fromage et boit une seconde gorgée, reposant la bouteille contre sa cuisse. Silencieuse, elle observe le liquide s'affoler dans sa prison de verre avant d'atténuer ses vagues pour finalement redevenir presque immobile. La bouteille est transparente, l'archéologue voit parfaitement la belle couleur ambrée du saké à l'intérieur.

\- Un délice, souffle le bretteur en expirant.

Elle relève le regard et sourit avant de replonger dans son livre.

Il est résistant, il le sait très bien. Mais ce soir, c'est pas pareil. Il y a Robin à ses côtés. Elle est un peu différente des autres. Peut-être parce qu'elle est moins faible, moins démonstrative, moins chiante que les autres. Il ne la craint pas mais il avoue qu'elle l'intrigue et l'effraie un peu.

\- "Bordel !" songe-t-il. "L'effet est immédiat."

Il lève la bouteille face à la lumière de la bougie. Quelle couleur magnifique. Robin a voulu lui faire plaisir en lui remontant une bouteille qu'il apprécie. Elle se souvenait des effets secondaires de cette boisson. L'aurait-elle fait exprès pour le forcer à parler ? Non, elle ne savait pas quels étaient les effets secondaires. Alors, elle a peut-être tout simplement voulu lui faire plaisir. Cette réflexion le surprend. Il lève la tête vers elle. Elle est à nouveau plongée dans son livre, un biscuit dans une main, la tasse de café dans l'autre, une autre main qui tient le bouquin et une dernière qui apparaît pour tourner les pages. Il hausse les épaules et pose la main dans le ramequin de fromage. Il est vide. Zorro soupire et avale une gorgée de saké. Celle-ci lui brule le fond la gorge et il réprime une grimace.

\- Un peu trop fort ? demande Robin un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

La garce, elle a vu.

\- Nan, j'ai avalé trop vite.

Elle n'ajoute rien mais souffle par le nez un air amusé. Zorro émet un grognement et détourne la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Robin a terminé les biscuits. Elle débarrasse la banquette des deux ramequins de verre et reprend sa tasse de café. Depuis le temps, il est presque froid. Elle lance un rapide coup d'œil vers la bouteille de Zorro. Bon sang, il a sifflé presque la moitié ! Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup de lui poser deux ou trois questions… Il porte la bouteille à ses lèvres. Cette gorgée là lui file des frissons. Instinctivement, Robin ferme la fenêtre. Il se tourne vers elle, une expression impassible sur son visage. Puis, il se met à sourire, moqueur.

\- Oh, déclare Robin. Les frissons, c'est aussi l'effet saké ?

Il ne répond rien. Légèrement vexée, l'archéologue se tourne vers sa tasse de café. Vide. Sa tasse est vide. D'un geste las, elle l'envoie avec les ramequins et poursuit sa lecture. Zorro soupire après une énième gorgée. Il a désormais bu la moitié de la bouteille et semble faire une pause.

...

Le silence s'éternise. Robin n'arrive plus à lire, il fait un peu trop chaud. Zorro a ouvert une fenêtre en faisant un tour de la vigie tout à l'heure. Elle fait pousser une main et ouvre la fenêtre dans son dos. La fraîcheur de la nuit soulève ses cheveux, ça lui fait un bien fou. Une bougie vacille. Zorro protège la flamme de sa main gauche. Il n'a pas lâché sa bouteille. Pendant un instant, elle délaisse son livre et pose son regard à l'extérieur. La nuit est toujours si parfaitement noire, calme, plate et silencieuse.

\- On a rarement des nuits aussi monotones ici, déclare Zorro. J'aime pas vraiment ça. Ça me fiche la trouille.

Robin aimerait demander pourquoi. Mais elle a peur que le bretteur pense qu'elle use de sa faiblesse due au saké alors, elle se tait. Zorro poursuit quand même.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé filé un truc. Pourtant, je sais que rien ne m'a échappé. C'est plus fort que moi.

\- Pourquoi cette inquiétude ? demande l'archéologue. Tu sais te défendre et nous aussi. S'il y a quelque chose qui nous tombe dessus, on sait réagir !

\- Ouais mais c'est pas une raison ! s'exclame le bretteur. Mon boulot c'est de veiller. J'aime pas le travail mal fait. Si ça peut mettre la vie de mes camarades en danger, je me sentirais trop mal. Vous êtes trop vulnérable en pleine nuit comme ça !

\- Oui mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, je serai là pour t'aider en cas de besoin. Ça te va ?

Il se tait. Il en a déjà dit beaucoup. Pour se donner une contenance face à la question de l'archéologue, il hoche la tête en levant à nouveau la bouteille vers ses lèvres. Robin suit son mouvement de ses deux yeux attentifs. À la lumière d'une bougie, le saké a véritablement une couleur exquise. Une sorte d'ambre avec des reflets argentés qui se mêlent élégamment à la texture lisse de la bouteille. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle a envie d'y goûter. Plus que sa curiosité, elle a envie de sentir le liquide couler dans sa gorge.

Alors, lorsqu'il repose la bouteille sur son genou, elle se rapproche et pose ses doigts près du goulot l'interrogeant du regard. La main de Zorro se crispe sur la bouteille, ses sourcils se froncent. Il a envie de la retenir de lui rappeler les effets secondaires. Mais il ne dit rien. Il voit la détermination dans son regard. La détermination et l'envie. Lentement, il relâche sa prise. Précautionneusement, Robin prend la bouteille et l'approche de son nez. L'arôme fort du saké la surprend puis, un parfum sucré envahit ses narines. Une drôle de flamme s'allume dans le creux de son ventre et un sourire nait dans le coin de ses lèvres. Elle ne peut pas résister. Lentement, elle porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et la bascule. Le liquide coule lentement dans sa bouche. Zorro la regarde faire. Il lui fait confiance et ce même sans influence du saké. Il sait qu'elle sera raisonnable. À présent, il n'a plus qu'à attendre. Attendre et surveiller. Il la voit prendre sa première gorgée.

* * *

 **NdZ** Ooooh ! On a un rapprochement dans ce chapitre ! Phénoménal ! u.u Et bon dieu que j'ai envie de goûter ce saké moi aussi, zuteuh !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	4. De l'inconscience

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Attention, ça chauffe ! Robin a goûté au saké maudiiiit, haaaaa ! Cachez-vous !... Mais non, restez ! Je vous aime ! Vous allez avoir le droit à un petit rapprochement en prime ! :) Alors, vous restez ?!

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _InconnuE : Oh mon dieu ! J'ai omis de te répondre dans le précédent chapitre ! Je m'en excuse platement… Et je te remercie pour ta review ^^' Euh oui, j'ai tendance à faire des fins vraiment bizarres parfois, je suis désolée (ou paaaaas, hahahaha !) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Fafa : Merci pour ta review :) Hâte d'avoir tes retours sur la suite ^^_

Oda a tout droit de création sur ses personnages... en rêvant à tout leurs petits moments où ils ne sont que tous les deux dans l'intimité de leur vie de pirate trépidante... Bref.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De l'inconscience ~**

 **.**

Robin sent le saké descendre lentement en direction de son estomac, elle sent la chaleur se répandre petit à petit dans tout son corps, elle voit la flamme de la bougie vaciller. Dans sa bouche, elle retrouve le goût sucré qu'elle avait senti mais la force de l'alcool, elle ne la ressent pas. Pas encore, se dit-elle. Elle a l'impression qu'une explosion vient d'avoir lieu à l'intérieur de son ventre, ses papilles en sont toutes émoustillées. Elle tourne la tête vers Zorro qui l'interroge du regard.

\- Une petite merveille, souffle-t-elle.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! s'exclame-t-il en reprenant la bouteille pour prendre à son tour une gorgée.

Elle sourit et laisse lentement la chaleur se dissiper en frissonnant de plaisir. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle a envie d'en reprendre une gorgée. Mais elle doit être raisonnable. Elle ne voudrait surtout pas passer pour une ivrogne. Ah oui mais…

\- Zorro ? demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Mmh.

\- Est-ce que je peux ?...

Leurs regards se croisent. Ça fait une étincelle. Elle voit le non mais elle entend :

\- Fait attention. J'ai pas envie de te voir malade.

Étonnée, elle reste un instant hésitante. Zorro se giflerai d'avoir dit pareille chose. Robin sourit. Elle le savait. Au fond, le bretteur de son équipage n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il est juste très têtu. Elle prend la bouteille et avale lentement une seconde gorgée. Même effet que la première, elle ne s'en lasse pas.

En redonnant la bouteille à son propriétaire, Robin remarque les sourcils froncés de Zorro. Il n'arrête donc jamais de s'inquiéter ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, assure-t-elle. Avec toi, je sais que je ne risque rien.

À son tour de vouloir se gifler, à Zorro de sourire. Robin regarde la bouteille interloquée. Elle n'a pris que deux gorgées, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle raconte des trucs pareils ! Calmement, elle reprend ses esprits en soufflant par le nez. Zorro continue de boire tranquillement, sans se soucier d'elle. Dans le cas présent, il vaut mieux garder le silence.

Robin finit par retourner à son livre. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, chacun de son côté à son occupation. Cependant, Zorro remarque que quelque chose cloche. Mais il a beau prendre le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voit pas. Alors, il chemine mentalement. Bon sang, son imagination est nettement plus développée lorsqu'il a bu. Il songe. Et c'est en tentant de visualiser Sanji dans la vigie qu'il voit ce qui ne va pas.

\- _Marimo ! Tête d'algue moisie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches aussi proche de ma Robin d'amour ?!_

La voix de Sanji hurle dans sa tête. Oui, c'est bien ça. Tout semble normal à part leurs positions respectives. Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs bras se frôlent. Il sent son parfum et parfois même, ses cheveux viennent lui chatouiller la nuque. Étrangement, il ne trouve pas cela désagréable. Ah oui, effet saké. Il soupire et porte la bouteille à ses lèvres. Une main vient l'empêcher de terminer proprement son geste.

\- Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Zorro.

Elle a une façon de prononcer son prénom, presque comme une mère… ou une sœur… enfin quelqu'un de très proche.

\- Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

\- Non. Et puis de toute façon, la bouteille n'est pas vide.

Il lance un sourire narquois. Elle le prive de sa bouteille d'un geste maîtrisé. Son regard plonge dans le sien. Ça cloue le bretteur pendant quelques instants. Puis, sûre d'elle, Robin se lève. Elle va aller poser cette bouteille un peu plus loin. Elle trouve cette idée un peu bête, surtout que la bouteille n'est vraiment plus très pleine. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle aime boire avec ses amis, Zorro aussi, elle le sait. Mais boire tout seul dans son coin, ça fait ivrogne. Et ses amis ne sont pas des pochetrons. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'elle s'accorde. Et c'est également sur cette réflexion qu'elle se lève sur ses deux jambes, vacille et se sent partir en arrière.

Il a juste le temps de se lever et il la réceptionne contre lui, tendant son bras droit pour éviter qu'elle ne bascule encore. Les yeux de Robin papillonnent avant de se poser sur lui. Elle a la bouche ouverte, un peu hébétée par ce qui vient de se passer. Il a ce plissement entre les deux sourcils, juste dans le creux avant l'arrête du nez, qui signifie qu'il a été surpris.

\- Je suis désolée… Je crois que j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.

\- Un peu, hein ? Même sous l'emprise de ce fameux saké, tu continue à te cacher derrière des faux semblants.

Elle détourne le regard, il a visé juste.

\- Ça tourne sec, pas vrai ?

\- Plutôt, oui, finit-elle par avouer.

Il se rassoit, entrainant doucement l'archéologue avec lui sur la banquette. Elle s'assied et ne dit plus rien. Elle n'a pourtant presque rien bu mais elle sent bien que ses sens lui jouent des tours. Zorro en revanche, semble parfaitement maître de lui. Il reprend la bouteille des mains de son amie et croise le regard de l'archéologue. Un regard désolé, presque humide. Elle baisse la tête et, pour se donner une contenance, elle reprend son livre.

Zorro regarde la bouteille. Elle est presque vide. Il reste une grosse gorgée. En souriant, il renverse le reste du liquide dans son gosier et il attend.

 **.**

Robin n'a pas avancé de trois pages. Elle peine vraiment à se concentrer sur les petits signes noirs. En soupirant, elle décide d'abandonner. Elle se triture les méninges pour rien. Elle pose le livre à sa droite et pose son regard sur Zorro. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés, a laissé son haltère. Il tient toujours fermement la bouteille dans sa main droite alors qu'elle est vide. Soudainement, le silence insupporte l'archéologue.

\- Pourquoi gardes-tu une bouteille vide ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas vide.

\- Désolée de te dire le contraire mais…

\- Elle n'est pas vide, insiste le bretteur en plantant son regard dans celui de l'historienne. Je dis la vérité.

Elle n'ose répliquer mais soutient son regard. C'est Zorro qui rompt l'affrontement. Il se penche sur le côté pour prendre une bougie.

\- Les dernières gouttes sont les meilleures, encore faut-il savoir les dénicher.

Lentement, il lève la bouteille visiblement vide. Puis, il lève la bougie et place le cul de la bouteille dans la flamme. Robin s'approche, curieuse. Sa joue se pose contre l'épaule du bretteur. D'un geste assuré, il fait tourner la bouteille dans la flamme dansante.

Alors, doucement, quelques gouttes perlent et glissent sur les parois lisses de la bouteille vide. Et lentement, le fond se remplit des restes du saké. À la lumière de la flamme, la couleur ambrée est étincelante, encore plus dorée et attirante que tout à l'heure. Robin observe le phénomène complètement fascinée.

Lorsque plus rien ne semble s'écouler, Zorro repose la bougie. Puis, il met la bouteille juste devant les yeux de Robin. Elle se redresse et le fixe intensément. Il sourit.

\- C'est pour toi. C'est comme un remerciement.

\- Je vais être ivre.

\- Non, Robin. Tu vas être vraie.

Il laisse couler un silence puis ajoute :

\- Il n'y a que peu de lettres qui changent.

Tout doucement, elle prend la bouteille et porte le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle entend la voix de Zorro lui murmurer :

\- Les dernières gouttes sont les meilleures. Le bonheur à l'état pur…

Son souffle contre son oreille la fait frissonner. Lentement, elle lève la bouteille et laisse glisser les dernières gouttes de saké. Dès que le liquide quitte la bouteille, c'est comme un feu d'artifice sur sa langue. Elle ferme les yeux en avalant la dernière gorgée. La tête lui tourne, elle sent ses joues rosir, mais elle s'en moque pas mal.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, il est toujours assis à côté d'elle. Il la regarde avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne connait pas. Lui, qui d'habitude semble si distant, paraît bien plus intime sous cet angle. La bouteille vide trône sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais Robin ne la regarde plus. Elle apprécie en silence le calme de l'instant en totale inadéquation avec le festival de saveur qu'il y a au fond d'elle.

* * *

 **NdZ** Comment ça, il ne s'est toujours rien passé ?! Oui, et alors ?! :D Vous le sentez le bazar qu'il va y avoir au prochain chapitre ?! ^^

En attendant, pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	5. De la curiosité

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ce soir, un grand chapitre ! Et je ne parle pas de la longueur mais je parle bien de ce qu'il s'y passe :') J'aime ce chapitre ! (objectivité zérooooooo) Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus, ce serait gâcher toute la surprise !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _InconnuE : Merci pour ta review ! Et bonne lecture de ce chapitre… sympathiquement bordélique ^^_

 _Umi : Umi, tu crains ! (ou ton PC craint !) M'enfin, merci pour ta review ! Et donc, j'attend ta réponse comme tu me l'as si aimablement précisé u.u_

 _Closia : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 _Lou : Merci pour ton enthousiasme !_

Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à Oda. Pour ce qu'il s'y passe... oeihcjbfvfOIANKJozsj *o* Zuzu !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De la curiosité ~**

 **.**

C'est elle qui parle la première. Zorro s'en doutait. Son instinct de curiosité prendrait forcément le dessus sur sa raison. C'est elle qui brise le silence dans lequel ils sont plongés.

\- Dis-moi Zorro. D'où tu viens ?

Malgré son esprit embué, elle a longtemps réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Poser une question trop directe le ferait se refermer, même avec l'effet saké, la conversation aurait été difficile. Bien que sa question soit vague, elle sait qu'il va dire ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre. Parce qu'il n'est pas si idiot que ça, elle le sait bien. Alors, elle le regarde intensément, la bouche fermée comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne parlera plus, qu'elle est toute ouïe. Il sait bien que malgré leurs esprits sous l'emprise de ce féroce alcool, ils ont encore pleinement leurs capacités. Ils sont forts l'un comme l'autre, ils sauront se maîtriser et ne diront rien de trop idiot. Il ferme les yeux. La vérité reprend ses aises.

\- East Blue… dit-il dans un souffle.

Un vent de nostalgie passe entre eux puis, Zorro prend une grande inspiration et raconte. Il lui parle de sa petite enfance, qu'il a oubliée, du dojo, de son maître, de sa volonté. Il marque une pause. Il parle de Kuina, de sa force, de sa faiblesse, il parle des défaites, de Wado Ichimonji, de la fin brutale. Il marque une seconde pause. Il parle de sa promesse. Il pose à nouveau son regard au fond de celui de l'archéologue.

\- Et je réussirais. Ça prendra peut-être des années. Elle peut encore attendre.

Il sourit. C'est le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Robin prend le temps de le décrypter et de le comprendre. Ça, c'est un vrai sourire, un sourire "effet saké". Il reprend son récit, son entraînement, son départ, son voyage, ses conneries, sa connerie de trop, celle qui l'envoie à l'échafaud avec l'espoir vain d'en réchapper. Il marque une autre pause. Puis, il parle de Luffy, de son arrivée qui a, petit à petit, tout chamboulé dans sa vie. D'abord sa façon d'être, puis ses convictions, ses horizons, son but. Il s'est fait des amis pour lesquels il donnerait sa vie, des amis qui lui manqueraient si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître.

Il sourit à nouveau, elle aussi. Elle a entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle est satisfaite, il le sent. Mais, il sent aussi qu'il y a d'autres choses qui l'intéressent. Alors avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poser une deuxième question, il déclare :

\- O'Hara, c'est West Blue, c'est ça ?

Inutile d'en dire davantage. Elle a très bien compris. C'est la question en miroir de celle qu'elle vient de lui poser. Elle se dit que ce saké, ce n'est peut-être pas un vrai sérum de vérité. Mais, il y a des moments comme ça où on sent qu'on peut se confier. Elle sait que Zorro ne lui a rien caché. Autant en faire de même. Robin sait bien qu'il n'ira rien répéter. Alors, elle prend une inspiration.

\- Oui. C'est West Blue. Enfin, c'était…

Et elle lui parle de l'arbre de la connaissance, de Sauro, d'Aokiji, de sa mère et de la peur. Elle se souvient du feu, de la glace, du froid et de l'abandon. Son récit est un peu décousu. Elle parle, parle et parle comme elle ne l'a jamais fait, surtout avec le bretteur qui l'écoute d'un air très concentré. Sans doute qu'il est en train de tout mémoriser. Elle se laisse porter par ses émotions et ses souvenirs. Elle évoque sa difficile séparation avec sa mère et le professeur Clover, la petite barque sur la mer immense et la traque. La traque, la fuite, la faim, la peur, le froid. Elle voit les poings de Zorro se crisper sur ses genoux. Et puis, elle s'arrête.

\- C'est là que vous êtes arrivés…

Zorro tique à sa phrase. Elle a dit "vous". Elle aurait dû dire "Luffy" mais non, elle a dit "vous". Est-ce parce qu'ils ont vaincu Baroque Works ? Ou parce que, tout simplement, ils étaient avec Luffy ? Elle sourit dans le vide.

\- Après ça, j'ai mis du temps à me retrouver en confiance avec moi-même. Mais vous avez toujours été là.

Elle termine sur cette note en posant son regard clair sur lui. Il se met à sourire.

\- Et on sera toujours là, affirme-t-il.

\- J'en suis certaine.

Elle soupire d'aise. Comme si parler lui avait fait un bien fou.

Le silence reprend doucement ses aises. Il s'installe jusqu'à ce que Robin pose à nouveau son regard perçant sur le bretteur.

\- Zorro, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi ?

Il se tourne vers elle. Sa façon de prononcer son prénom a changé. Il souffle profondément avant de répondre.

\- Peut-être parce que je considère vos vies bien plus importantes que la mienne. Je préfèrerais mourir que de me retrouver seul.

Elle sourit avant de caresser doucement la joue du bretteur du revers de son index.

\- On est tous pareils dans cet équipage. C'est pourquoi on est aussi fort et toujours ensemble.

Il a sursauté lorsqu'elle a posé son doigt sur sa joue mais, finalement, il trouve ce contact plutôt agréable. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu nous as faussé compagnie à Water Seven ?

\- J'avais peur, murmure-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Ce qu'elle regrette un peu. Elle se reprend mais ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à ce passage sombre de son histoire. Elle ferme les yeux, elle doit se reprendre. Mais elle ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de trembler.

Instinctivement, Zorro se redresse pour fermer la fenêtre. Avant de constater que la fenêtre en question est fermée. Il pose son regard sur l'archéologue. Il comprend. Mais pourquoi diable lui a-t-il posé cette question ? Il imagine très bien le cinéma intérieur de Robin. Il souffle par le nez et passe un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Au point où ils en sont ce soir, il ne craint plus grand-chose. L'archéologue cesse immédiatement de frémir. Elle agrippe la veste du bretteur, il ressert plus fortement son étreinte. Et soudain, le silence ne leur pèse plus. Zorro sourit doucement et murmure dans les cheveux de l'historienne :

\- Nous aussi on a eu peur. Mais maintenant, je sais tout. Je comprends ta réaction. Je te comprends et je te pardonne.

\- Tu m'en voulais ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est ton silence que j'ai toujours eu du mal à digérer. Maintenant, je m'en fiche. Je sais ce qu'il y a derrière.

Elle sourit. Il ne le voit pas. Alors, elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, l'effet saké sans doute, mais elle se relève et lentement, elle dépose ses lèvres sur celles du sabreur. D'abord surpris, Zorro se laisse faire. Elle le sent sourire contre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, le souffle court et les yeux brillants, ils ne disent rien. Soudain, ils comprennent pourquoi ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de s'exprimer par des mots.

Robin a encore une question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Où était-il passé pendant leurs deux années de séparation ? Elle plonge son regard dans le sien et elle n'a plus envie de connaître la réponse. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est plus assez lucide pour l'écouter ou tout simplement parce qu'elle a envie de garder cet instant qu'ils ont tout les deux…

Alors, le silence autour d'eux se brouille, les images deviennent floues. Ils n'entendent plus que leurs souffles, ils ne voient plus que leurs yeux. Leurs esprits s'emmêlent, leurs idées sont trop vagues. Et lorsque Zorro la prend par la taille pour l'attirer à lui dans un geste doux et possessif, elle passe sa main dans sa nuque sans réfléchir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, ils ont parfaitement conscience que l'effet saké les tient fermement dans ses bras d'acier mais ils s'en fichent. Ils ne seront jamais aussi vrai l'un avec l'autre, aussi proches l'un de l'autre, aussi affectueux l'un pour l'autre. Alors, ils oublient tout et ils laissent le silence envahir la pleine lune qui veille sur le Sunny de son orbe magnifique.

* * *

 **NdZ** Tadaaaam ! Un bisou, ouaiiiiis ! Et le reste, je vous laisse l'imaginer, si vous voulez imaginer autre chose... Comme je le disais à je ne sais plus qui (u.u désolée, si tu te reconnais, ô gente personne à qui j'ai dit ça) il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic. D'abord, parce que si j'aime en lire, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire. Donc, non. Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors oui, ils sont un peu ivres et donc pas très bien conscients de ce qu'ils font, donc vous êtes tout à fait en droit de hurler que ce baiser c'est du chiqué. Ah oui mais... vous verrez ;)

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	6. De l'étonnement

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Quel enthousiasme le dernier chapitre a provoqué chez vous ! Je suis scotchée ^^ Merci à vous tous, sérieusement, vous êtes tous top ! Allez, ce soir, un petit (ou pas) chapitre à cheval entre le soir et le matin. Et vous savez ce qui se passe le matin quand on a bu la veille ?! Bingo, gueule de bois !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Closia : Merci beaucoup :D Et voilà la suite ^^_

Merci à m'sieur Oda pour l'univers et les personnages dont on en voit un peu plus dans ce chapitre...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De l'étonnement ~**

 **.**

Petit à petit, le ciel a commencé à devenir plus clair. La lune doucement a plongé dans l'océan tandis qu'à l'opposé, le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons rose clair. C'est Robin qui lui fait remarquer.

\- Regarde, le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Il lève la tête avant de se lever et de s'étirer.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce moment de la journée, souffle-t-elle. Un des rares moments de calme sur ce navire.

Elle étouffe un bâillement.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher et de dormir, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle se lève à son tour et chancèle. Zorro lève le bras pour la retenir. Elle s'exclame :

\- Non, non, tout va bien, tout va bien…

Il est sceptique mais n'ajoute rien. Ils ont encore l'esprit un peu embué. L'archéologue se calme et essaie de faire un pas, chancèle entre le premier et le deuxième et réussit finalement à marcher de manière normale. Elle sourit, l'air de dire : "tu vois bien". Puis, elle avise la bouteille sur le rebord de la fenêtre. D'un geste vif, elle l'a prend, ouvre la fenêtre et jette la bouteille vide à la mer.

\- Hé ! s'exclame Zorro.

Elle pose sur lui ses deux yeux clairs, redevenus calmes et neutres. Le regard de Robin.

\- Ce serait fâcheux si notre cuisinier de bord s'apercevait de cette bouteille manquante, non ?

\- Effectivement, avoue Zorro entre ses dents.

Elle pose son regard à l'extérieur. Avec le soleil matinal qui monte lentement, la houle revient, douce et agréable. La jeune femme regarde la bouteille s'éloigner. Zorro regarde l'archéologue. Là, à la lueur des premiers rayons du soleil encore inexistant, il trouve Robin magnifique. Elle interrompt ses pensées :

\- Tu sais, au départ, je voulais te faire porter le chapeau.

\- Par rapport à Sanji ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui.

Un silence pesant s'impose. Un silence "effet saké".

\- Et puis… je n'ai plus été en l'état de mettre en place ce plan.

\- Disons que tu as été trop vraie pour pouvoir le mettre en place.

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui lance un demi-sourire coupé par un bâillement. Elle s'excuse, souffle un coup et récupère le plateau avant de descendre. Ils se souhaitent quelques bonnes heures de sommeil et Robin disparaît.

Elle traverse le pont d'un pas mal assuré. Dans la cuisine, elle fait une rapide vaisselle et replace ensuite chaque chose à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Par précaution, elle va même jeter un coup d'œil dans la réserve d'alcool. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Son esprit est complètement dans le brouillard et s'est en titubant sérieusement qu'elle arrive jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle s'allonge sur son lit, ne prend pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'endort contre son oreiller.

À la vigie, Zorro regarde la porte fermée de la chambre des filles. Une fois bien certain que l'archéologue s'est endormie, il pose son regard vers l'océan en bâillant. Il lutte, c'est terrible. En voyant les premiers rayons clairs du soleil, il cligne des yeux. Alors, il prend un haltère et se met à compter.

À 500, il s'arrête. Il bâille, prend son temps, remet l'haltère à sa place, s'essuie le front avec sa serviette et soupire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Il s'assied sur la banquette et regarde les reflets du soleil encore orangé sur les crêtes des vaguelettes. Il somnole mais ne sombre pas. Il attend, il guette.

Soudain, un bruit de porte résonne dans le silence de l'aube. Zorro soupire et s'endort.

.

Sur le pont principal du navire, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Sanji s'allume une cigarette et inspire une bonne bouffée avant de se mettre à bâiller outrageusement. Il attrape les cordages d'une main et se hisse jusqu'à la vigie. Le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux est plutôt saisissant… et diablement hilarant ! Zorro, avachi sur la banquette, dort d'un profond sommeil en bavant comme une limace (ou comme Luffy quand il a vraiment très très bien mangé). Derrière lui, le cuisinier distingue le soleil doré qui se lève doucement sur les flots. Ça fait une sorte d'auréole derrière le bretteur. Cette allusion angélique fait pouffer le blond.

\- Et ben ça bosse dur ici, souffle-t-il…

\- La ffferme, bafouille le bretteur en grommelant dans son sommeil.

Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, il redescend lentement vers son lieu de prédilection afin de mettre le petit déjeuner en route avant que leur capitaine affamé ne se réveille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Usopp entre dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux cernés. Il s'installe à table en marmonnant un "bonjour". Sanji lui glisse sous le nez un bol remplit de café en lui demandant s'il a bien dormi.

\- Mouais super…

\- Ça se voit, ricane le cuisinier.

L'instant d'après, Chopper et Franky font leur entrée. Le petit renne émerge difficilement et le cyborg est déjà à fond. Il demande un grand verre de cola et annonce qu'il a eu une super idée géniale pendant la nuit. En donnant une tape dans le dos du sniper, il lui annonce qu'il aura besoin de lui.

\- Moui ben ça attendra. Je bois mon café là, réplique faiblement le canonnier.

Puis, Nami fait son entrée et Sanji se met à ses petits soins. Luffy et Brook débarquent peu de temps après, affamés comme une colonie de marmotte qui vient de se réveiller de 6 mois d'hibernation. La cuisine s'affole et le navire doucement s'éveille sous les rayons du soleil matinal.

Et soudainement, Chopper pose innocemment la question :

\- Où est Robin ?

Un silence s'ensuit, seulement ponctué par les aspirations de Luffy. Nami déclare :

\- Elle dormait encore quand je me suis levée. Elle n'a pas dû se coucher de bonne heure.

\- J'ai le droit d'aller la réveiller ?

\- Non, Luffy ! s'écrie le cuisinier.

Il file un coup de louche sur la tête de son capitaine qui se met à geindre. Robin pas là au petit déjeuner, ça perturbe le blond. Que Zorro soit absent, c'est normal. Quand il est de garde, c'est toujours comme ça. Il dort jusqu'à ce que Luffy aille le réveiller et après, il fait son petit déjeuner. Mais Robin… Elle doit avoir trouvé un très bon bouquin… Il n'a pas le temps d'y penser davantage, Usopp et Luffy sont en train de se disputer pour la salle de bain et ça se met à hurler dans sa cuisine. Il expédie les fauteurs de trouble hors de son antre et le navire s'éveille complètement.

.

Les bruits de pas au plafond réveillent Robin. L'archéologue se retourne dans son lit et fixe la fenêtre en ouvrant et fermant lentement les yeux. Elle a la bouche pâteuse, les cheveux en désordre et les yeux encore gonflés de fatigue. Mais surtout, elle a l'esprit vide. Elle doit vite aller prendre son café ! En se levant, elle constate qu'elle n'est pas en pyjama. Elle hausse les épaules, c'est vrai qu'elle est fatiguée en ce moment. Enfin, se coucher toute habillée ne fait pas parti de ses oublis habituels. Qu'importe. Prestement, elle change de vêtements, passe la brosse dans sa chevelure et se prépare à affronter le désordre ambiant.

Elle arrive à la cuisine avec son sourire habituel. Sanji l'accueille dans une farandole de cœur et Nami lui désigne sa place à côté d'elle, lui disant que son café va refroidir si elle reste debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Robin embrasse Chopper sur le haut du crâne et salue les pirates présents. La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Luffy et Usopp qui saluent l'archéologue avant de se remettre à courir sur le pont.

\- Ils ont l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Ça tu peux le dire, souffle Nami. J'espère que ce ne sont pas eux qui t'ont réveillée ?

\- Je crois que si, souffle l'historienne.

\- Ils vont m'entendre.

Nami se lève et file illico vers les deux idiots et leur règle leur compte. Puis, elle file à la salle de bain. Chopper se précipite sur les blessés et Franky disparaît dans les cales rappelant au sniper qu'il a besoin de ses services.

Dans la cuisine, il ne reste plus que Sanji, Brook et Robin. Le cuisinier et le musicien discutent pendant qu'elle boit son café. Le goût de sa boisson favorite lui semble bien léger. Elle esquisse une moue triste en avisant le fond de son bol.

\- Le café ne te plaît pas, Robin d'amour ?!

\- Je ne le trouve pas comme d'habitude…

\- C'est bizarre… Je l'ai pourtant fait comme tu l'aimes !

\- Ah. Alors il est bon.

Brook et Sanji échangent un coup d'œil. Leur amie est étrange ce matin. Brook termine lentement son thé. Le cuisinier demande innocemment :

\- Ton livre d'hier soir était intéressant, Robin ?

Il pensait relancer la conversation. À la place, un long silence s'installe. Robin est immobile. Mais c'est vrai ça, qu'a-t-elle fait hier soir ? Plusieurs éléments lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille sans qu'elle ne leur accorde d'importance. Mais à présent que Sanji lui parle de son livre d'hier soir, l'archéologue n'est plus certaine.

Elle relève la tête et croise le regard fixe et inquiet du cuisinier. Elle se met à sourire.

\- Oh oui, excellent ! Un roman passionnant, je suis désolée si je suis un peu ailleurs ce matin…

\- Tu es encore dedans ? demande le cuistot.

Elle fait oui de la tête. C'est la première fois qu'un mensonge aussi bête lui paraît aussi énorme. Et cette question qui lui trotte dans la tête… Sanji et Brook sont en train de se disputer sur une histoire de bonne manière et de thé froid. Robin n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur leur conversation.

Et soudain, la porte s'ouvre. La porte s'ouvre et Zorro entre.

* * *

 **NdZ** Chapitre qui se termine comme une bouse, bonjouuuuur ! :D Oh mais dites-moi donc, Robin aurait-elle des trous de mémoire ?! ^^ mouahahah, pauvre bichette. Mais qu'a-t-elle donc fait hier soir ?! Y aurait-il une noble âme pour lui donner les éléments manquants ?! Oh et j'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir de voir les têtes du reste de l'équipage ! Ah et je ne m'excuse pas pour la fin de ce chapitre.

Pour les reviews, les réclamations, les annotations, les huées, etc, etc, c'est juste dessous :)


	7. De l'habitude

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Là, je crève de chaud. Du coup, j'vous poste un petit chapitre. Cadeau ! Allez, ça se refuse pas et en plus, ça me fait plaisir... On s'était arrêtés où déjà ?! Ah oui ^^ La porte s'ouvre. La porte s'ouvre et Zorro entre...

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _InconnuE : Merci et euh… désolée pour la fin !... ou pas :D_

Les mugis appartiennent à Oda. Le reste... c'est Zuzu.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De l'habitude ~**

 **.**

Zorro entre dans la cuisine en bâillant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, comme à son habitude. Comme à son habitude, il prend la place en bout de table, se sert un grand verre de jus d'orange qu'il avale en grignotant de temps à autre des chocapics. Sanji lui lance une pique à laquelle il réagit en grognant, comme à son habitude. Et comme à son habitude, il s'endort après avoir mangé. Tout ça pourrait sembler normal, habituel, presque banal pour cet équipage. Pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, Robin sent que quelque chose cloche.

\- Pfff, souffle Sanji. Non mais regardez moi cette marmotte ! Il fait quoi de ces nuits ?!

\- T'as dit quelque chose, sourcil en vrille ? demande Zorro en s'éveillant brusquement.

\- Je te signale que, quand je suis monté ce matin, tu dormais comme un loir !

\- J'me suis endormi parce que j'étais naze. J'ai veillé toute la nuit moi monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ça, tête de mousse ?

Zorro se lève, débarrasse sommairement son petit bout de table et se dirige vers la porte en disant :

\- Ça signifie rien du tout. C'est une affirmation, point.

Il ouvre la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourne. Son regard croise celui de l'archéologue. Un éclair traverse la pièce mais Sanji et Brook sont trop occupés à la vaisselle pour le remarquer. Robin, assise sur sa chaise, son bol de café entre les mains, sursaute face à ce regard inquisiteur. Ils se fixent ainsi pendant quelques instants, puis Zorro sort de la cuisine en fermant doucement la porte.

\- "Elle ne se souvient de rien" songe-t-il en déambulant sur le pont. "Enfin, pour le moment…"

Il croise Luffy et Usopp affairés à préparer une mauvaise blague. Il fait semblant de ne pas les voir et se dirige vers le quartier des hommes pour se changer. Dans sa tête, les images d'hier soir défilent. La plupart sont encore un peu floues mais il sait que la mémoire va lui revenir très vite. Il se regarde dans la glace en soupirant. Bizarrement, il ne regrette rien de ce qu'il a dit ou ce qu'il a fait. Pas comme la dernière fois avec l'autre idiot où il est allé jusqu'à lui dire qu'il trouvait que sa coupe de cheveu lui allait bien… La honte totale. Heureusement pour lui, Sanji aussi a eu quelques bons sentiments à son égard, comme par exemple lorsqu'il lui a avoué que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'il vienne en aide aux femmes, qu'il préférait que se soit un bretteur dénué d'orientation qu'un pervers en slip de bain. Zorro sourit. Ils avaient vraiment bien dérapé tous les deux ce soir là. Avec Robin, cette nuit, c'était différent. Parce qu'ils sont bien trop maîtres d'eux-mêmes pour se laisser aller complètement. Et parce que jamais il ne l'aurait laissée boire jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Même s'il aurait été intéressant de savoir certaines choses, Zorro n'est pas tordu à ce point. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Chopper fait son apparition.

\- Chalut Joro !

\- Parle pas la bouche pleine de dentifrice ! Tu risques d'en foutre la moitié par terre !

\- Déjolé…

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !

Le petit renne lui lance un sourire mousseux. Il pose ses affaires sales sur son lit et file se rincer la bouche. Il nettoie parfaitement sa brosse à dent et remet une noisette de dentifrice dessus. Puis, il va enfourner la brosse dans la bouche du bretteur.

\- Mais kechke tu fous ?! s'étrangle Zorro.

\- On ne parle pas quand on a une brosse à dent dans la bouche, vilain ! Allez, frotte ! Surtout les dents du fond !

Le sabreur se met à grogner, vexé d'être ainsi traité comme un enfant par son médecin de bord. Il a horreur de ça, Chopper le sait bien. Ça le fait rire.

Une fois les dents bien propres, Zorro demande :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que tu avais tellement l'air ailleurs que j'étais sûr que tu allais oublier de te brosser les dents. Tu peux me dire merci.

\- Merci, grogne-t-il.

Le petit renne sourit. Puis, il demande :

\- La nuit n'a pas été trop longue ?

\- Oh, non, soupire le bretteur.

\- Robin est venue te tenir compagnie ?

Zorro regarde le petit avec un air suspect. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance avec son regard innocent et son petit air trop adorable ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je m'en doutais. Elle a dû rester tard parce qu'elle ne s'est pas levée de bonne heure.

\- Mmh, un peu ouais. On a discuté.

\- Oh, fait Chopper.

Puis, après un silence, il ajoute :

\- Je crois qu'elle aime bien être avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? réplique Zorro.

\- Ben parce que c'est ce que je constate !

Il va pour avancer son argumentation lorsque Luffy fait irruption dans l'encadrement de la porte, hurlant comme pas possible :

\- Y a un énorme monstre marin droit devant !

Et Chopper, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, se lance à la suite de son capitaine. Zorro se lève pour les rejoindre, les mains dans les poches. Déjà que la soirée d'hier lui trotte dans la tête, si en plus quelques mots un peu douteux du petit médecin viennent s'incruster dans son esprit, il ne va pas s'en sortir…

 **.**

Robin termine lentement son café. Le cuisinier et le squelette la laissent tranquille, préférant faire des imitations de Barbeblanche avec la mousse du produit vaisselle. Si elle avait été un peu moins dans la lune, elle aurait certainement ri avec eux. Mais ce matin, l'archéologue est ailleurs, bien loin du fatras du Sunny. Elle songe, triturant sa mémoire dans tous les sens, chamboulant son esprit pour tenter, en vain, de reconstruire les évènements de la veille au soir. Mais rien à faire, elle ne souvient même pas s'être couchée. Pourtant, elle s'est réveillée dans son lit !

Lorsqu'elle porte à ses lèvres la tasse vide et refroidie, elle a un flash soudain. Elle a bu un café hier soir. Oui, elle se souvient. Elle a bu un café à la vigie… Et elle a même mangé des biscuits. Les ricanements de Sanji et Brook la font doucement revenir à la réalité. Elle secoue la tête et se lève. Fière de sa découverte sur sa soirée de la veille, elle décide d'arrêter de se creuser la tête et sort faire un tour sur le pont. Sanji la salue amoureusement alors qu'elle passe la porte.

Chopper et Luffy sont en train d'exterminer un monstre marin sous l'œil avisé de Zorro. Nami, à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, les regarde faire. Ses lunettes sont posées sur son nez, Robin en conclut qu'elle est en train de faire des cartes. Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont loin d'une quelconque île. Une fois qu'elle est certaine que le Sunny ne fera aucun soubresaut à cause du monstre marin, l'archéologue se glisse par l'ouverture qui mène aux cales. Il fait plus frais ici, et c'est plus silencieux également. Elle entend Franky parler tout seul. Ça la fait rire.

\- Rhaaaa non, non et non ! Si je mets un boulon de ce côté, comment j'accède au bouton ?!

\- Un problème, Franky ?

L'interpelé se retourne et regarde l'historienne, les sourcils froncés avant de lui sourire, l'air légèrement gêné.

\- Ahah, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai quelques difficultés mais ce n'est rien ! J'attends Usopp, il va m'aider à mettre tout ça au clair.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus et s'assied sur un tonneau de cola, dans un coin. Franky engage la conversation, parlant du temps, que c'est agréable ce soleil matinal. Ça semble anodin, vu de l'extérieur. Robin est même heureuse de cette discussion simplette. Mais le cyborg assure soudainement :

\- Je suis sûr et certain qu'il a fait chaud cette nuit ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?... Parce qu'il n'y avait même pas de rosée sur la pelouse ce matin. Donc, ça veut dire qu'il a fait chaud. Et puis c'est pas tout…

Finalement, Franky fait un monologue sur les conditions optimales de météo pour avoir de la rosée, l'origine du mot "météorologique" et d'autres choses que Robin n'entend plus. "Il a fait chaud cette nuit", cette affirmation de Franky lui trotte dans la tête. Mais c'est vrai ça, il faisait chaud hier soir. Mais elle ne se souvient pas avoir eu chaud ensuite.

\- Hého, Robin ! Tu m'écoutes ou t'es sur Mars ?!

\- Oh, désolée ! Je pensais à quelque chose.

Le cyborg pose le cadre en métal qu'il était en train de cabosser et s'approche.

\- Tu es tracassée, ma jolie. Pas vrai ?

Difficile de mentir devant la puissance des deux yeux du cyborg. Autant faire un semi-mensonge.

\- Oui. Un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

\- Pas vraiment, déclare-t-elle. Je crois que le livre que j'ai lu hier soir me trotte encore dans la tête…

Franky se relève et retourne à son ouvrage.

\- Ah ouais, je vois. Ça t'arrive pas souvent ça pourtant. Enfin, j'te comprends. C'est trop dur d'essayer de suivre ce qu'on lit quand t'as un idiot à côté de toi qui fait que de compter.

\- Pardon ?

Celui-là, Robin n'a pas pu le retenir. Il est parti tout seul et elle s'en mord les doigts. Mais le charpentier n'a pas l'air perturbé par cette question posée un peu trop rapidement. Il réplique :

\- Ben oui, t'as dû passer ta soirée à la vigie, non ? Et pis, avec Zorro qui compte à tout bout de champs… Moi je sais qu'au bout d'un moment, je le branche sur des trucs qu'il aime comme…

Il continue à parler mais Robin ne l'entend plus. Elle se souvient avoir bu un café à la vigie hier soir mais elle n'arrive pas à visualiser si elle était seule ou si Zorro était là, lui aussi. Elle stoppe Franky dans son histoire en l'interpelant. Elle va lui demander ce qu'il a fait hier au soir, pour tenter de recoller ses morceaux manquants, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur un Usopp à présent bien réveillé qui sourit de toutes ses dents en s'exclamant :

\- Voilà le grand Usopp toujours prêt à aider ses amis !

\- Mon p'tit pote, tu tombes à pic ! Je suis en train de me prendre la tête avec ce truc !

Et Robin passe complètement à la trappe.

Sans un mot, elle sort de l'atelier. Ses pensées suivent leur chemin pendant que ses pieds en empruntent un autre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve face à l'aquarium, debout au milieu du salon, un peu bête et complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Chopper la trouve comme ça, debout au milieu du salon, à contempler les poissons d'un air absent. Elle semble tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne remarque pas la présence du petit médecin à ses côtés. Le renne la regarde en contre plongée, détaillant les traits inexpressifs de son visage et ses yeux vides. Il ressent alors au fond de son petit cœur d'animal une grande tristesse et un profond désarroi. Il a envie de la faire rire, de la voir sourire même si c'est parce que Luffy a encore fait une bêtise. Doucement, il agrippe la robe de l'archéologue et il tire un peu, pour attirer son regard.

D'abord surprise, Robin baisse la tête et croise les yeux inquisiteur de Chopper. Elle se met à sourire en posant sa main sur le haut de son chapeau :

\- Que se passe-t-il, petit médecin ?

Chopper sourit à son tour en répliquant :

\- Rien. J'attendais que tu descendes de la lune. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

Il se défait de sa main et s'assied sur la banquette. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait sous son bras l'encyclopédie des poissons de Grand Line. Le petit renne pose sa patte sur la banquette à côté de lui et il lance à l'historienne :

\- Tu viens lire avec moi ?

Elle sourit et s'installe à ses côtés. Et regardant défiler les belles images des poissons de Grand Line, elle en oublie ce qui la préoccupait.

De son côté, Zorro vient juste de s'asseoir au pied du mât. Il pousse un long soupir, bâille un long moment, puis il s'installe confortablement, les deux bras calés derrière sa nuque et il s'endort.

* * *

 **NdZ** Ouais, ouais, ya des chocapics sur Grand Line d'abord ! Vrai de vrai. Oui et Sanji et Brook imitent Barbeblanche avec la mousse du produit vaisselle, parfaitement ! Qui n'a jamais fait ça, je vous l'demande... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Moi, oui. On a une Robin paralysée des souvenirs et un Zorro-mollo, passionnant.

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	8. De l'éveil

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur taquine et joyeuse. Et j'avais envie de poster un chapitre. Alors, voilà. Petit topo du dernier chapitre, on était encore bien dans le flou mais on commençait à discerner certains contours parmi les zones d'ombres. Et donc, lumière ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ce chapitre à un titre évocateur ?! Mais siiiiii !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Closia : AAAAAAAAAH ! Je m'excuse, j'ai oublié de te répondre au dernier chapitre ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée ! Merci beaucouuuuuup :')_

 _InconnuE : Merci pour ta review :) Et oui, Robin est perturbée ^^ Ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Et ouais, Zorro se laisse un peu aller ^^ ça lui fait du bien parfois._

Oda détient toute propriété sur les personnages, Zuzu fait juste des histoires avec, un peu comme des marionnettes... Enfin, vous saisissez l'idée.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De l'éveil ~**

 **.**

Le soir venu, le froid tombe rudement sur le Sunny. Les portes se ferment et les pirates restent au chaud. Usopp et Franky sont toujours dans leur atelier, Nami est descendue au salon pour boire une tisane avec Sanji, Chopper et Luffy, Brook est à la vigie à jouer un petit air à Zorro qui est déjà endormi et Robin est seule à la bibliothèque à faire du rangement sur ses étagères.

L'archéologue passe le plumeau en sifflotant. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais elle n'y fait pas attention. Les rires étouffés de ses camarades lui arrivent parfois et elle entend des bribes de musique provenant de plus haut. C'est lorsqu'elle arrive à son rayonnage de science qu'elle a un sursaut. Il manque un livre. Non pas qu'elle connaisse sa bibliothèque par cœur mais il y a un vide entre deux livres dont les couvertures en cuir bleuté sont similaires. Elle prend l'ouvrage le plus à gauche et lis le titre : "Les aventures sur North Blue", du scientifique Karl Ardin, le tome 1. Elle repose le livre à sa place et prend son voisin de droite. C'est le tome 3 de la même œuvre. Alors, où est passé le deuxième tome ?

Robin pose son plumeau et se met à farfouiller les rayonnages. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Un idiot a dû passer et décaler le livre, rien de plus. Soudain, elle a un flash. Ce cuir un peu bleu et plus très doux, c'est le livre qu'elle lisait hier soir. Elle s'en souvient. Elle lisait le tome 2 des aventures de ce scientifique. Elle se tourne lentement vers le fauteuil. Oui, elle s'en souvient parfaitement. Brusquement, des images l'assaillent et elle est obligée de s'asseoir. La soirée de la veille repasse dans son esprit : son livre dans la bibliothèque, la vigie, la lecture, la cuisine, le café, les biscuits, le fromage, le saké… les actions se remettent en place… elle a pris du saké pour Zorro, c'était un saké délicieux, la bouteille était toute petite, elle a bu aussi, quelques gorgées, les dernières gouttes… Elle se souvient de sa mémoire floue et de ses gestes brouillés. Les détails ne lui reviennent pas mais elle se souvient qu'elle et le bretteur ont beaucoup discuté, de choses personnelles surtout. Elle s'en rappelle maintenant, elle se souvient de tout. Ou presque. Robin sent bien qu'il y a encore des zones d'ombres.

Bien décidée à remettre les éléments en place, elle prend son pull et sort de la bibliothèque. En toute logique, ce fameux tome 2 doit se trouver à la vigie. Une bonne excuse pour s'y rendre et poser quelques questions au bretteur. D'un pas décidé, elle traverse le navire.

Au milieu de son chemin, elle croise Usopp et Franky en sueur et morts de rire. Ils ont du faire un concours de blague encore. Le sniper ne peut s'empêcher d'en raconter une à Robin qui tente, en vain de gagner la vigie. Franky prend l'archéologue par les épaules en s'exclamant qu'il faut tout de suite aller raconter cette fameuse blague aux autres. Et voilà que l'historienne se retrouve au milieu du salon avec ses amis hilares, une tasse à la main et Chopper assis sur ses genoux.

Elle tente de se défiler mais Nami lui demande :

\- Ça ne va pas Robin ? Tu as quelque chose à faire ? Ou alors tu ne veux pas rester avec nous et dans ce cas, c'est pas très gentil de ta part.

Robin n'a franchement pas envie de s'énerver ce soir et elle ne peu décemment pas parler à Nami de son trou de mémoire d'hier. Alors, elle lui sourit en buvant une gorgée de tisane.

 **.**

À la vigie, Zorro s'est réveillé et observe l'horizon d'un air très ensommeillé. Brook déclare :

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser en bas.

\- Rejoins-les si tu veux. Je peux veiller tout seul.

\- Tu veilles toujours seul. Ce soir, je te tiens compagnie !... Au moins jusqu'à ce que je tombe, mort de fatigue. Yohoho !

Le bretteur n'a pas vraiment envie de rire ce soir mais il apprécie la présence du squelette à ses côtés. Ça lui permet de penser à autre chose. Le squelette déclare :

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils boivent en bas. Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Non pas ce soir.

Brook trouve cela étrange mais ne note pas. Il aime aussi passer du temps avec le bretteur, même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup, sa présence est rassurante. Bien que ce soir, il le trouve un peu perturbé. Mais le squelette n'est pas du genre curieux, excepté lorsqu'il s'agit de la culotte des demoiselles, bien entendu. Alors, il reste là, à regarder le bretteur s'entraîner, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la mer.

Il fait très noir ce soir, la lune est cachée par d'épais nuages. Cette obscurité inspire beaucoup le bretteur, elle lui fait penser à Robin. Son passé si sombre, ses actions si viles, ses réactions si imprévisibles. Il en vient même à se dire que Robin est exactement comme la lune, qu'elle se cache derrière des nuages et qu'il faut veiller très tard pour la voir dans toute sa splendeur. Ou du moins, dans la splendeur du côté qu'elle veut bien montrer… Brook éternue, tirant le bretteur de ses rêveries.

\- Ah, désolé Zorro. Je crois que je me suis enrhumé. Euh, puis-je descendre aux toilettes ?

\- Mais tu fais ce que tu veux !

\- Je te promets que je reviens dès que j'ai fini mes petites affaires !

Le squelette s'échappe en refermant la porte derrière lui. La vigie est plongée dans un profond silence. Il n'y a que le fatras provenant du salon qui dérange le Sunny.

 **.**

Dans le salon, justement, les rires vont bon train. Les pirates ont organisé une jouxte verbale improvisée et Usopp reste le champion imbattable. Même Nami tente de le vaincre mais elle est à court de mots au bout de 5 minutes. Dans son coin, Robin regarde ses amis d'un air absent, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres pour leur faire croire qu'elle s'amuse. Quelle comédie ! Chopper a quitté ses genoux depuis un moment est s'est improvisé coach d'Usopp. L'archéologue songe que le petit renne a toujours les bons plans pour se trouver dans le bon camp. Elle observe un à un ses amis qui s'amusent. Soudain, Luffy se précipite sur la porte, l'ouvre à la volée et attrape quelque chose à l'extérieur. Le quelque chose en question est un squelette prénommé Brook. Le musicien tente de s'échapper des bras de son capitaine, répétant qu'il n'a pas le temps de rester avec eux, qu'il a promit à Zorro de revenir lui tenir compagnie. Mais les pirates ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille et après quelques argumentations, des chatouilles et des promesses de culottes, le squelette reste au salon. Robin sourit. C'est le moment pour elle de s'éclipser discrètement et de rejoindre la vigie.

Satisfaite de ce plan presque trop parfait (merci Brook), elle décide de terminer sa boisson chaude avant de s'en aller. Elle prend sa tasse de tisane et la porte à ses lèvres. Vide. Sa tasse est vide. Et c'est lorsqu'elle regarde le fond du récipient absolument vide que lui revient un souvenir qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré ne pas avoir. Flash. Elle a embrassé le bretteur hier soir.

.

Zorro se doutait bien que Brook ne remonterait pas. Il entend son rire se mêler à celui des autres. Quel homme de confiance, vraiment ! Le bretteur sourit. Il ne lui en veut pas, Brook est comme ça. Il ne résiste pas bien longtemps à l'appel des festivités. La moitié de sa vie passée seul sur un navire délabré l'a rendu bien trop réceptif aux moindres occasions de s'amuser. Tant pis, le bretteur passera une autre nuit à veiller seul. Ça ne le dérange pas, il aime bien ça. Il pense à Robin. Peut-être va-t-elle lui rendre visite ce soir ? Après tout, elle a laissé un livre hier, bien en évidence sur la banquette.

Robin n'en revient pas. Sa mémoire lui a parfois joué des tours mais là, c'est à un point inimaginable. Elle a embrassé Zorro hier soir. Elle s'en souvient parfaitement, dans les moindres détails. Elle se souvient de ses lèvres, de ses muscles, de son souffle, de ses mains… Assise sur sa chaise, elle oublie totalement ce qui se passe autour d'elle, elle oublie tout. Dans sa tête, un film étrange défile en boucle… Ca lui donne des frissons, fait trembler ses mains et jongle avec son estomac. Elle porte la main à son ventre et se lève pour sortir. Elle signale à Nami qu'elle a besoin de calme, qu'elle va aller lire un peu. La navigatrice lui souhaite bonne nuit en riant, ne lui accordant même pas un regard.

Robin sort sur le pont. L'air de la nuit lui mord les joues et la prend aux tripes mais elle ne ressent rien. C'est comme si elle venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve atroce et qu'elle était encore dedans. Le souffle court, les yeux dans le vague, elle s'accroche au bastingage et regarde l'océan. La nuit est noire, la lune est cachée derrière les nuages. Elle a embrassé le bretteur hier soir.

Doucement, elle expire par le nez pour se calmer. Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, elle était un peu ivre, voilà tout. Ah oui mais, elle avait oublié un détail… Elle avait oublié l'effet saké.

* * *

 **NdZ** Comment ça "encore un chapitre qui se finit comme une bouse !" Oui et alors ?! ^.^ Mais quelle est coquine cette petit Zuzu... sale gosse... Bon, bah... voilà quoi ! La prochaine fois, on aura peut être une baston phénoménale pour savoir à qui la faute pour avoir embrassé l'autre... *soupir*

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous (je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à l'écrire à chaque fois... mettons ça sur le fait que ça me fait plaisir)


	9. De la tentation

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'écoute du classique en mode aléatoire. Je vous avoue qu'imaginer du Zorobin sur la valse de Coppelia, c'est absolument OOC xD Mais revenons au sujet ! Revenons à notre chère Robin qui a embrassé le bretteur hier soir sous l'effet de ce puissant "saké de la vérité". Au titre évocateur du chapitre, je me passerai de commenter plus en détail et je vous laisse apprécier.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _InconnuE : Merci pour tous ces compliments ^.^ Co-comment ça "petite peste" n'est pas un compliment ? u.u Merci encore et voilà la suite ! En plus, c'est bientôt la fin de la fic alors, profite !_

 _Closia : Siiiii, c'est hyper grave u.u Merci pour tout :) Et à très vite pour la suite !_

 _Artémis : Merci beaucoup à toi :D_

Comme toujours, le Zorobin reste un mythe mais, j'y crois ! Oda, tout le génie créateur te reviens et continue de nous faire rêver...

Enjoy & dégustation gratuite pour les plus téméraires ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De la tentation ~**

 **.**

Assis en tailleur, le dos contre la banquette de la vigie, Zorro ne voit pas Robin. Il ne la voit pas mais il sait parfaitement bien où elle est. Et il sent qu'elle est perturbée.

Les mains calées derrière sa nuque, les yeux fermés, il expire doucement par le nez. Il n'a aucun mal à deviner ce qui trouble l'archéologue. Il sait très bien qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire, il sait très bien qu'elle se souvient de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Il l'a senti dans sa marche peu sûre et ses gestes flous, il l'a senti dans sa respiration saccadée, elle se souvient de tout. Depuis, elle est là, seule contre le bastingage, à lutter contre des images qu'il ne voit pas.

Et Zorro s'en veut un peu. Car Robin n'est pas le genre de personne qui se laisse désorienter. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle est complètement perdue. Elle est devenue faible. Zorro n'aime pas ça. Il sait très bien que Robin n'est pas faible mais à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, elle est devenue faible. Et de savoir qu'elle est moins forte et moins alerte qu'habituellement, ça le rend nerveux et mal à l'aise. Parce que, s'il arrive quelque chose, il n'est pas certain qu'elle saura quoi faire. Parce que c'est un peu de sa faute, à Zorro. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit.

Il se dit que c'est à cause de son saké que tout est arrivé. Que, sans l'effet étrange de cet alcool, il ne se serait jamais rien passé entre eux. Mais à cause de quelques gouttes de saké, ils avaient un peu dérapé… Juste un peu, juste de quoi perturber l'archéologue. Et il s'en sent coupable.

Pourtant, hier soir, ils étaient bien tous les deux, sans équivoque, sans masque, sans à priori, juste l'instant présent. Certes, Zorro aurait été tenté de poser d'autres questions, peut-être même aurait-il aimé poser ses mains ailleurs que sur sa taille. Mais il avait réussit à se maîtriser, à contrôler son esprit bien qu'il soit embué par l'effet saké. Ils ont passé un très bon moment dans cette solitude qui leur sied si bien.

Mais Zorro le sait, tous les bons moments ont une fin et si après les batailles il y a toujours des fêtes, après les fêtes il y aura toujours des batailles. Zorro lutte contre lui-même, contre son esprit qui tergiverse, contre son corps qui aimerait tant se lever et marcher jusqu'à elle, contre son cœur qui aimerait tant battre au même rythme que celui de l'archéologue. Alors, il se lance dans ce combat sans en cerner entièrement les contours. C'est la lutte acharnée de la bienséance contre l'envie, de la banalité contre l'exceptionnel, de la raison contre l'évidence, de la vérité contre la vérité.

Appuyée au bastingage, Robin regarde les flots noirs danser allègrement dans la nuit. Elle n'entend plus les rires provenant du salon, elle n'entend plus que les battements de son cœur qui résonnent à ses tempes. Elle oublie tout ce qui l'entoure, elle oublie même sa soirée de la veille, elle ne pense plus à rien. Lentement, sa respiration se cale au mouvement des vagues, son esprit sort de sa torpeur et elle se remet à songer. L'espace de quelques instants, elle oublie Zorro. Elle tente de retrouver quelque part enfoui dans son passé, quelque chose qui ressemble à ce qu'elle ressent au fond de sa poitrine. D'abord par bribe, puis comme un flot continu, les images défilent derrière ses paupières closes, elles tournent et dansent sans s'arrêter. Mentalement, Robin tente de se souvenir.

Il y a quelque chose qui bat au plus profond d'elle-même. Quelque chose qu'elle n'identifie pas. Et Robin a horreur de ne pas cerner avec des mots précis ce qui l'entoure et ce qu'elle ressent. Elle souffle par le nez. C'est quelque chose de très étrange, une émotion forte et contradictoire, un sentiment de puissance caché derrière un faux semblant de timidité.

Soudainement, elle a envie de revenir en arrière et de revivre la soirée d'hier pour enfin réussir à mettre des mots sur les blancs de son esprit. Mais Robin sait que c'est impossible. On ne revient pas dans le passé en claquant des doigts et surtout, les mots ne sont pas si faciles à attraper. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux sur le noir de la nuit. Elle voulait monter à la vigie tout à l'heure mais, désormais, elle ne sait plus si elle en a encore envie…

Le visage de Zorro fait irruption dans son esprit. Des hommes, elle en a côtoyé des tas, elle en a trahi beaucoup, elle en a oublié pas mal et elle n'en garde aucun regret. Mais lui, le bretteur de son équipage, un des hommes les plus froids et inexpressifs du monde, le second du futur Roi des pirates, il a quelque chose de différent. Peut-être parce que c'est la seule personne au monde qui a réussi à la faire parler d'elle sans aucune gêne, c'est une des rares personnes au monde qui l'a écoutée sans faire de commentaires, c'est la première personne au monde qui s'est confiée à elle. Confiance. Robin se dit que c'est certainement ce mot qui est la base de leur étrange relation, c'est peut-être ce mot qui remplit les blancs. Pourtant, dans sa poitrine, quelque chose d'autre se balance.

 **.**

Et tout à leurs réflexions, ni Zorro ni Robin n'entendent les cris de leurs amis faiblir jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, ils ne voient pas les bougies se consumer dans une légère fumée grise, ils ne sentent pas la nuit les enserrer de ses bras durs et froids.

 **.**

Soudain, le silence éveille Zorro. Il ouvre un œil sans desserrer ses mâchoires crispées. Il se lève et se rend à la fenêtre. Le salon est bien calme. En se grattant la tête, il se demande quelle heure il peut bien être. Il sait que Robin n'a pas bougé de place, il ne le voit pas mais il le sent. Il tourne légèrement la tête pour la voir. Elle semble moins en proie à ses démons invisibles, il la trouve même apaisée comme si elle avait trouvé la clé à ses problèmes. Il sourit, elle a l'air complètement absorbée par la contemplation d'un ailleurs qu'il ne peut pas voir. Alors, la tentation est trop forte. Sans concerter son esprit, il ouvre la porte et sort dans la nuit.

* * *

 **NdZ** Mmmh. C'est vraiment le propre de cette fic d'avoir des chapitres qui se finissent vraiment n'importe comment, j'espère que t'es fière de toi Zuzu. *ouiiiiiiiiiiii* Allez, promis, j'arrête d'être méchante... Mouahahahahah...

Et pour la dégustation gratuite et les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	10. De la confiance

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous l'attendiez ce chapitre, bande de petits coquinous ! Alors, le voici. Nous approchons de la fin puisque "de la confiance" est l'avant dernier chapitre. En terme de titre, on est haut là, non ?! Pourtant, le dernier ira encore plus haut... Bon, j'arrête avec mes suspens bizarres et je vous laisse vous délecter de cette délicieuse Robin perturbée ^^

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Closia : Héhé, merci :) Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trop faite attendre. En tout cas, merci beaucoup !_

 _InconnuE : Merci et oui, oui, je sais que ça craint ces fins u.u Mais rassure-toi, la fin de la fic est raisonnable. (oui j'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots pour la qualifier, désolée) Merci encore et voici l'avant dernier chapitre !_

Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des coquilles dans le texte, j'ai un pansement à mon index gauche et ça perturbe tout mon équilibre...

Oda, merci pour tout... Lecteurs, c'est à vous.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De la confiance ~**

 **.**

Robin ne l'entend pas arriver. Elle ne l'entend pas non plus se poster à ses côtés mais elle sent parfaitement une intense chaleur effleurer son bras. Lentement, elle émerge de ses pensées confuses et tourne la tête sur sa gauche. Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle reconnait Zorro accoudé au bastingage, les mains dans le vide et le regard perdu dans la nuit noire. Un doux silence s'installe entre eux. Doucement, presque dans un souffle, Zorro déclare :

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait sursauter.

Elle sourit vaguement, l'air de dire : ce n'est rien. Il souffle par le nez.

\- Tu avais l'air complètement perdue dans tes pensées…

Elle laisse couler un temps avant de répliquer :

\- Je l'étais effectivement.

Il n'ajoute rien. Le froid ne les fait même pas frissonner.

\- Zorro, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

La question est comme un souffle dans la nuit noire mais le bretteur en saisit tout le poids. Robin ferme lentement ses poings, gardant le regard fixé sur la mer. Elle sait que Zorro n'est pas un idiot. Pourtant la réponse qu'il lui donne n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi elle s'attend.

\- Oui, réplique simplement le bretteur.

L'archéologue attendait une explication, quelques mots, peut-être pas grand-chose mais plus que ce simple "oui". Elle retourne cette réponse dans sa tête. Ce "oui" peut-il être la réponse à d'autres questions ? Est-ce qu'à travers celle qu'elle vient de lui poser il a entendu toutes les questions muettes qu'elle se pose ? Elle se demande vraiment ce qui peut bien se passer à l'intérieur du crâne du bretteur. Il fait tout de même souvent preuve d'une bêtise immense ! Alors, lentement, juste pour vérifier, Robin tourne la tête. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Toujours ce même profil neutre, ce même regard fixe, cette même posture. Mais quelque chose a changé. Ses mâchoires sont relâchées.

\- La confiance est-elle importante pour toi ? demande-t-il soudainement alors qu'elle est en train d'étudier les muscles de son visage.

\- Quand on a trahit et été trahi par toutes les personnes avec qui on a vécu, la confiance est primordiale lorsqu'on décide enfin de se poser vraiment.

Il n'ajoute rien mais hoche la tête.

\- La confiance... commence-t-il.

Il tourne la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de l'archéologue.

\- La confiance est quelque chose que Luffy accorde un peu trop facilement et à n'importe qui. Il est comme ça, c'est dans son caractère d'être trop gentil. Alors, il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire le contre poids.

\- Toi ?

Le bretteur détourne la tête en approuvant.

\- J'ai décidé de me méfier sans cesse des confiances qu'offre notre capitaine, de toujours rester en alerte sur tout ce qui nous arrive.

\- Luffy a pourtant un très bon instinct.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, concède Zorro. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps, je fais semblant d'être méfiant.

Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et le regarde avec un air interrogateur. Il se place dos au bastingage et fixe longuement la balançoire qui bouge au gré d'une brise invisible dans un silence parfait. Robin le regarde sans rien dire. Elle garde ses deux prunelles vissées sur lui.

\- Au fond, je ne suis pas si méchant, réplique-t-il en reportant son attention sur Robin.

Elle remarque un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… Elle détourne le regard soudainement gênée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande le bretteur.

Le silence qui suit cette question n'est plus aussi doux et agréable qu'avant. Il est lourd, inconfortable. Zorro se redresse sur ses deux pieds. Le sentant se rapprocher d'elle, Robin replie ses bras sur ses épaules. Elle refuse de se laisser aller comme hier soir, elle se refuse d'être faible. En vérité, elle refuse de se montrer faible face à lui. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle aimerait tant qu'il l'enveloppe de ses bras comme il l'a fait hier soir, elle aimerait qu'il chasse sa peur et qu'il lui dise que ce n'est rien, que ça passera, comme il le dit à Chopper lorsqu'il a fait un cauchemar. Mais en même temps, elle n'a pas envie qu'il l'approche, elle veut garder cette distance. Zorro est un peu perplexe devant cette réaction, comme si Robin venait de se fermer sur elle-même comme un piège à souris. Il approche un bras pour tenter de la calmer.

\- Je t'ai embrassé hier soir, déclare-t-elle.

Sa voix est nette et tranchante, rude et froide. Le bretteur est coupé dans son élan. C'est donc cela qui la tracasse. Il s'empêche de sourire et répond immédiatement :

\- Moi aussi, Robin. Moi aussi je t'ai embrassée hier soir.

Elle se retourne brusquement et le fixe de ses yeux soudainement sombres. Alors, elle semble animée d'une force invisible, comme une colère souterraine qui monterait doucement à la surface. Elle s'exclame :

\- Mais c'était l'effet saké, Zorro !

\- Effectivement.

\- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

\- Oui. Je peux t'assurer que je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais le sabreur la fait taire en plaquant ses deux mains contre le bastingage, de chaque côté de l'archéologue. Son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle, il souffle :

\- Répond-moi franchement, Robin. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Elle n'a pas peur. Elle a juste été surprise. L'archéologue n'a pas peur, surtout si elle est avec le bretteur. La réaction de Zorro l'a faite sursauter mais ne l'a pas effrayée. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas peur. Parce que…

\- Oui, répond-t-elle dans un souffle. J'ai confiance en toi. Et ce depuis la première fois que je suis montée sur ce navire.

Leurs regards se croisent et ils la voient très bien, la sincérité dans le fond de leurs yeux. Et ils restent là, dans la nuit noire et froide, à se dévisager en mêlant leurs souffles dans un nuage de fumée. Robin sent l'agitation en elle se calmer, comme un volcan qui se serait soudainement éteint. Elle sent la confiance qui émane du regard de Zorro, elle a envie de s'y perdre. Zorro sent quelque chose de nouveau apparaître au fond de lui et lui chatouiller les cotes. Il sent, dans le regard de Robin, toute la confiance qu'elle n'avait jamais accordée à personne. Et ça lui fait chaud au cœur. Il découvre cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité : il est celui à qui on fait confiance. Lui qui ne fait confiance à personne, il a en face de lui une personne qui a totalement confiance en lui.

Zorro se met à sourire, de cette façon carnassière qu'il a de prendre les choses. Il se recule et pose à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon. Robin ne lui en veut pas d'avoir brisé ce lien entre leurs regards. Elle a enfin avoué qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Et de se l'entendre dire, ça lui fait chaud au cœur. Désormais, il peut arriver n'importe quoi. L'un et l'autre, ils savent parfaitement en qui ils ont le plus confiance.

* * *

 **NdZ** Lalala ! J'amorce ici une idée qui me tient vraiment à coeur et qui fait débat dans le fandom. Zorro ne faisait-il réellement pas confiance à Robin ? Et depuis quand lui fait-il véritablement et entièrement confiance ? Quel élément l'a mis sur la bonne voie ? Que de questions qui mériteraient des heures de discussions... *soupir* Je le crois sincèrement, le mot "confiance" est le ciment de leur relation à ces deux là. Alala, bref. Je me doute que vous attendiez un autre bisou mais non, pas aujourd'hui.

En attendant le dernier chapitre, laissez-moi vous remercier pour tout vos petits mots, vos fav et vos follow, pour vos lectures et tout et tout. J'ai un autre gros projet de fic sur ce couple plutôt sur une tonalité dramatique. Et pour une fois, c'est une fic qui n'est pas écrite intégralement (c'est si rare u.u) Donc, si ça vous botte d'avoir une autre histoire basée sur le Zorobin, faites le moi savoir et je vous partagerais volontiers ce gros projet qui me tient beaucoup à coeur.

Des bisous et... des reviews ?!


	11. De la vérité

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Ne soyez pas tristes, voyons. Toute fic doit avoir une fin ! Et puis, je vous en ai promis une autre alors, séchez-moi ces grosses larmes.

Le premier soir, il faisait chaud. Le dernier soir, il fait froid. Un Zorro, une Robin, du saké, des sourires, un peu d'amour en fond et surtout... de la vérité.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Closia : Merci pour ta review ! Oh et je serai ravie de te retrouver sur cet autre projet :D Merci encore pour ton soutien et tes petits mots. Et oui, pas de bisou héhé !_

 _InconnuE : Merci pour ta review ! Et je suis ravie de savoir que le titre colle au texte ^^ C'est l'effet voulu, c'est plutôt bon signe. Oui, j'ai fait une fin raisonnable x) Enfin, tu verras mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots mieux que ça xD Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ;)_

Définitivement, One Piece appartient à Oda et le Zorobin appartient à tous ses fans.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Du saké de la vérité**

 **~ De la vérité ~**

 **.**

Ils ne se sont plus reparlé depuis cette fameuse soirée. Parfois, ils échangeaient un regard : amusé en soirée, inquiet en combat, rassuré en victoire, piquant au réveil, doux le soir. Ils avaient compris que les mots n'étaient pas leur fort et que parler ne les mèneraient à rien. Personne à bord du Thousand Sunny n'avait remarqué ce changement car, au fond, il n'y avait aucun changement. Seuls Zorro et Robin savaient ce qui les liait. Une soirée embrumée et un baiser échangé.

Mais ça, personne ne le sait.

 **.**

Les pirates au chapeau de paille filent leur route, ils croisent des monstres énormes, des ennemis puissants, de vieilles connaissances, des problèmes insurmontables qu'ils surmontent quand même, des couchers de soleil sur la mer et des navires hostiles. Ils transportent à bord de leur navire des tonnes de pansements, des airs de musiques, des rires excentriques, des tas de mauvaises blagues, des centaines de bosses, des litres de saké et trois petites bouteilles d'une magnifique couleur ambrée bien planquées au fond de la réserve. Ils s'arrêtent sur des îles étonnantes, dans des villes immenses, ils picolent dans des bars mal famés, ils dorment à la belle étoile sur des plages de sable fin, ils fuient la Marine et lèvent leurs chopes à leur santé. Ils bavent en dormant, ils pillent le frigidaire, ils chantent sous la douche, ils se couchent tard, ils inventent des trucs improbables, ils ont horreur de se faire rabrouer, ils passent le balai après le déjeuner et font la vaisselle à tour de rôle. Ils aiment se battre, boire et chanter, ils adorent la cuisine de leur chef et les soins de leur médecin, ils apprécient de se poser sur la balançoire et d'écouter des histoires, ils détestent souffrir et d'être dérangés. Et dans tout ce bazar qui caractérise les pirates au chapeau de paille, il y a la vigie. À la vigie, il y a le silence la nuit, le bruit des altères, la méditation et la veille. Il y a parfois des airs de musique, des cris d'alerte, des regards torves, des sourires carnassiers et quelques fois, il y a deux pirates assis côte à côte qui laissent le temps couler entre un café et une bouteille de saké.

 **...**

Il fait très froid ce soir. Le Sunny est ancré dans un golfe immense couvert de neige et de glace. Dans leurs lits, les pirates sont enfouis sous des couvertures polaires et seul le bout du nez d'Usopp semble avoir froid. À la vigie, Zorro regarde le paysage blanc qui s'étend à l'horizon. La lune éclaire la scène de sa lumière blafarde rendant encore plus étrange ce paysage fantastique. Zorro s'arrête un instant. D'où est-ce qu'il se préoccupe de ce genre de chose ? En haussant les épaules, il poursuit son entrainement en se détournant de la fenêtre. Cette nuit risque d'être longue et frisquette…

Non loin de là, dans la bibliothèque, Robin cherche désespérément de quoi occuper sa soirée. Arpentant du regard les étagères de sa bibliothèque, elle soupire de désespoir devant son manque évident d'inspiration. Soudain, un livre attire son regard. Elle s'approche. Il n'est pas différent des autres ou moins bien rangé que ses voisins, non, il semble normal. Sa couverture en cuir bleuté est similaire aux deux livres suivants. Pourtant, il a attiré son regard. Pourquoi. Lentement, l'archéologue avance un doigt et tire le livre vers elle. Elle sourit, comprenant pourquoi ce livre là est différent : il est à l'envers. La personne qui a remis cet ouvrage à sa place n'a pas dû faire attention. Ce pauvre livre a la tête en bas. Robin remet l'ouvrage dans son sens normal et, faisant ce geste presque machinal, elle lit le titre dans sa tête : "Les aventures sur North Blue", du scientifique Karl Ardin, le tome 2. L'historienne s'arrête dans son mouvement. Ce titre lui rappelle des souvenirs. Gardant le livre dans la main, elle enfile un gros pull, souffle la bougie et sort de la bibliothèque.

Robin ne dit rien en entrant dans la vigie, comme toujours. Comme toujours, Zorro continue son entrainement sans lever la tête ni soulever un sourcil. Ils se connaissent suffisamment. Ils se connaissent et pourtant, ils se surprennent toujours. Un tintement fait sourciller Zorro. Il ouvre un œil.

\- C'est pourquoi ? demande-t-il en visant une bouteille de saké.

\- J'avais envie.

\- De boire ?

\- Oui.

Elle a un sourire qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas envie de boire seule. Zorro pose son altère sur le plancher et se lève en baillant. Une serviette se matérialise auprès de sa main. Il l'attrape.

\- Merci.

C'est devenu courant. Robin le sait, Zorro n'est pas loquace. Mais ce "merci" n'est plus surprenant dans sa bouche. Le bretteur enfile un tee-shirt.

\- Il caille ce soir.

\- L'herbe du pont commence à geler, déclare Robin. Elle crissait sous mes pieds.

Il s'installe à côté d'elle et débouche la bouteille en inspectant le liquide.

\- Alabasta, souffle-t-elle alors qu'il avale sa première gorgée.

\- Oui. Je m'en souviens, répond-t-il en la laissant boire. C'est une bouteille qui faisait partie de la précieuse cave du roi Cobra. Excellent choix, Robin.

Elle approuve du chef, sentant le liquide alcoolisé réchauffer l'intérieur de son ventre.

\- Par cette nuit glaciale, il est vraiment plaisant de goûter à la chaleur du royaume d'Alabasta.

\- Je te le redis, excellent choix !

Ils boivent un peu puis s'arrêtent et contemplent le silence.

\- "Les aventures sur North Blue", déclare soudainement Robin. Ce titre t'évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

\- Ah. Je le savais qu'un jour où l'autre tu me poserais la question.

\- C'est donc toi qui l'as rangé.

Zorro se redresse et plonge son regard dans celui de Robin. Il plisse les sourcils. L'archéologue sourit.

\- Il n'était pas dans le bon sens.

\- Oh.

Le bretteur reprend une gorgée de saké sans rien ajouter. Le silence n'a rien d'étonnant entre eux. Il se pose là, picore quelques temps et puis, s'envole.

\- Dis, Robin…

Il se stoppe. L'archéologue le regarde sans rien dire, lui qui fixe le plancher, la bouteille à la main. Son expression est indéchiffrable. Est-ce qu'il a peur, est-ce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, est-ce qu'il ne sait pas comment formuler sa question ?

\- J'aimerais bien t'embrasser.

Là, Robin est surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de réflexion. Zorro a du prendre un coup sur le crâne. Il tourne la tête vers elle et dans le fond de son regard, l'historienne voit à quel point il est sérieux. Elle cligne des yeux et demande :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, réplique-t-il sans une once d'hésitation.

Robin se met à sourire et passe un doigt sur la joue du bretteur. Elle se demande pourquoi il lui a dit ça. Il se demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas embrassée, tout simplement.

\- Tu es véritablement un idiot.

\- Ouais, et c'est de pire en pire. Mais bon, je suis pas le seul à bord donc ça va.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, Zorro.

Il sourit et lui tend la bouteille. Elle boit un peu. Il se retourne vers la nuit noire et inspecte les alentours. Tout est calme.

\- Moi aussi, tu sais, souffle-t-elle. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'embrasses.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Dans le fond de leurs yeux, ils perçoivent très nettement la sincérité. Mais plus loin, bien plus loin, il y a quelque chose de plus fort que la confiance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Ce quelque chose, ils le connaissent bien.

Alors, lentement, Zorro approche son visage de celui de l'archéologue et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Robin se met à sourire. À son tour, elle embrasse la joue du bretteur.

\- Il fait vraiment froid ce soir. Je crois que je vais rester ici.

\- C'est pas comme si tu étais montée les mains vides, Robin. Je sais que lorsque tu montes avec un bouquin, c'est que tu as l'intention de rester.

Elle n'ajoute rien et ouvre son livre. Il n'y a pas de marque page mais elle se souvient parfaitement là où elle s'était arrêtée. Sans s'éloigner de Zorro, elle se met à lire. Le bretteur regarde par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est intéressant ?

\- Très. C'est exactement le genre d'ouvrage que j'apprécie de lire le soir.

\- Tu reveux un peu de saké, Robin ?

\- Non. Je te laisse les dernières gouttes.

Elle tourne la tête. Ils se sourient. Oui, ce quelque chose qu'il y a au fond de leurs yeux, ils le connaissent bien car ils le cachent depuis longtemps. Elle parce que ça a toujours été sa façon de survivre, lui parce que c'est dans son caractère. Ils se sourient, ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs bras qui se touchent presque, ils ne disent rien et ils sont bien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ont à l'intérieur d'eux. Ou si. Ils ont besoin d'un seul mot, celui qui est leur plus grand secret. La vérité.

* * *

 **NdZ** Ksam tadam ! *jingle de fin* Et voici "Du saké de la vérité" ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la partager.  
Je vous remercie tous chaleureusement, surtout mes cinq guests que j'incite vraiment à s'inscrire sur le site pour pouvoir vous répondre et discuter un peu ! Venez, on n'a encore mangé personne ! Et si vous laissez une review sur ce chapitre, promis, je vous répond sur mon profil ! Euh, pour les autres... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?! Vous êtes tous formidable et j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser ici ou là. Merci, immensément merci à tous. (Et Umi, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce dernier chapitre, à présent que nous avons échangé nos théories ^^) Franchement, quasi 60 reviews pour une dizaine de chapitres... Je considère ça comme un succès. Merci !

Pour les reviews, vous connaissez l'itinéraire et je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme Zorro :)


End file.
